The Tragedy of Darth Polkus the Wise
"You ever heard the tragedy of Darth Polkus the Wise?" ~ Aracon, Polkanian Darth Darth Polkus the Wise gained the title of Darth, a highly respected rank within the Polking spiritual hierarchy, at the young age of 14. He was among the very few Polkings outside of the Polkmaster royal family who developed strong psionic abilities. He was outstanding in almost every regard and was even made a Knight of Polk by the Polkmaster himself when he turned 17. The Covenant leadership was very interrested in the young boy and had high hopes for his military carrer, as his abilities begann to rival those of Axis High Harbringers, the psyonic elite of the Covenant. However, when he turned 21 his powers suddenly were weakned to the point, where an Axis Child could outmatch him in almost every way. The Covenant leadership didn't know how to react, sending him into a monastary in the Polkanian outskirts. There he remained for 3 years in a deep state of depression until he began hearing voices. While he was still unable activate his dormant psyonic powers, the voices inside his head would start giving him premonitions. He was not really convinced by the voices and believed them to be signs of his broken mental state, attempting suicide several times. But this changed with the andromeda crisis. As most of the galaxy fell into dissaray and panic, Polkus realised that his voices had been warning him about exactly this. He started paying attention to the voices and realized that all of their predictions came true, without exeption. Reports state that at first he was exilarated at the thought to be able to serve the Covenant again, sharing his visions and convincing most of the monks that his powers where real. But when an Axis High Inquisitor came to check his powers, he suddenly refused to talk to them. He locked himself in his room, screaming that he would only talk to the Covenant leadership, often specifically asking for the Axis Order High Priestess. Confused as to how to act, the other monks convinced the Inquisitor that Polkus powers was no fraud and begged him to grant his wish for an audience. Most of the Covenant leadership didnt take Polkus serious, his consistent talk about a "great threat, an impossible danger" was ignored by allmost everyone, due to them being extremely busy with the Crisis. But the High Priestess Calista, who herself had seen multiple visions, wanted to hear Polkus out. So a meeting was arranged, Polkus was supposed to come to the EC capital world Heavens Throne to explain his visions. Shortly after landing on Heavens Throne, he dissapeared. Every location he was in had been searched. Nothing had been found. He had gone without a trace. A few days later, in his quarters on the monestary, the word "HORST" began appearing on the walls of his quarters. The same the occured within the Hotel Room he was staying in, the ship he was flying with and his childhood home. The inscriptions began causing paranoia and anxiety within people who saw them, thus leading to Polking Authorities, executing all the people affected by this illnes, since they began attacking everybody and only screaming the word "Horst". Polkus's fate remains unsolved to this day. The Prophecies of Polkus After his death investigators found a manuscript under Polkus bed in his old room. This booklet contains an series of prophecies. The most disturbing thing is that all of these prophecies have turned out to be true. Because of this the prophecies remain under strict government control. Still many people try to find these prophecies, often causing mass panic. This has been dubbed the Polktradamus effect.